Rune Goldberg Machine
The Rune Goldberg Machine, released on 15 September 2014 as part of the Rune Value Improvements, is a members-only daily Distraction and Diversion that involves using the Rune Goldberg Machine, invented by Wizard Goldberg, to turn runes into vis wax, a substance with a variety of effects. It is located in the Runecrafting Guild, giving it a requirement of 50 Runecrafting to access. This activity cannot be reset by a D&D token. Operation The Rune Goldberg Machine accepts three different rune types at a time, assigning a different value to each rune. These values are indicative of the efficiency of that rune type when actually used in that slot. It accepts any rune, with the exception of Armadyl runes. These values change daily. Players can insert runes into the machine to see their value, but for every combination tried, the required amount of runes of each of the three types selected will be increased by 0.5% (resets daily). The total value of the runes affects how much vis wax is created. The interface will show red, orange or green dots on the left hand side of the interface depending on whether the rune you have placed in that slot is a bad, an OK or a good match. If the rune you've placed in the machine matches the value of the 'best in slot' rune it will show green. Should the rune have a value of less than 50% then this will show red, and a value that is more than 50% will show orange. The following table shows the profit and number of runes of a particular type that are required to feed such runes into the machine, assuming the player has obtained the maximum vis wax of the slot (as 0.5% is charged even on the first try). Lastly, it is assumed that vis wax is sold for its medium price: }}. Each of the three slots has a "best" rune, which changes daily. The first slot counts for 30% of the total vis wax, and is the same for every player. The second slot also counts for 30%, and is one of three possible runes (varies from player to player). The final slot counts for 40% of the total amount of wax, and is randomly assigned to each player. Just because one of the possibilities is green on the second slot but a player chose the rune that is not green, it does not mean that the rune he/she chose will yield more vis wax than a rune that is not one of the possibilities. For example, the possibilities of the second rune slot are Death, Soul and Blood. The highest vis wax yield that is not one of the three is Fire (same yield for everyone). A player chose Soul, but it is not green. Soul could either collect more yield than Fire or less. If Goldberg is asked for help with the machine, he will suggest a particular rune which has been previously shown to him by another player. Warning this suggested rune carries over from the previous day and may not be a good rune anymore if after trying the suggested rune and all combinations for the slots you still have a low amount try swapping the first rune for something else. The profit (that is, the market value of the vis wax, minus the cost of the runes used) will be greater if experimenting with runes that are fairly cheap, even if you don't get a "100% match". As an extreme example, if the "perfect match" happens to be the three most expensive runes (see the GE prices, in the table above), you may end up spending more, in runes, than what you recover in vis wax. On the other hand, experimenting with combinations of only the six cheapest runes or so, you should be able to get an average profit of about 400k every day. Trivia *The name is a reference to , which are devices or contraptions set up to perform simple tasks in an overly complicated manner. One famous example of this sort of apparatus is the game , where players can set up their own.